The invention is concerned with a novel and advantageous device and method for the time release of a fragrance.
Typically, a fragrance, e.g., a perfume, is applied to the body or clothing of the user where it evaporates relatively quickly providing a high odor level due to its top note component immediately after application. The odor level then drops off and rather rapidly changes to first a middle note odor and later an end note odor. The fragrance can, of course, be damaging to some types of fabrics by staining them or otherwise causing them to deteriorate. Also, the relatively high initial odor followed by the fairly fast drop-off and the above mentioned changes in odor are not desirable since it would be better if the fragrance odor lasted at a constant level and remained unchanged for a long period of time, thus more efficiently making use of the fragrance and maintaining unchanged the odor selected by the user.
Presently fragrances are sometimes absorbed on porous solid materials to provide time release of their odors. This type of a time release device, however, has a disadvantage in that when it sits against clothing, relatively high concentration of the fragrance will tend to pass out of the fragrance-impregnated material and into the clothing. Thus, staining or other damage to the fabric can occur and an unduly high level of fragrance can be introduced into the clothing. Further, the absorbed fragrance either changes odor just as does a fragrance applied to clothing or to the body or a fragrance which is substantially all one note is used to eliminate odor changes.